Inazuma Soul:Policy
This is a guideline policy for the wiki. By contributing, you agree to ensure your actions does not contradict any of our rules. Please note that the policy may undergo several changes. In case the rules should be changed, click "Follow" on your wikia toolbar. Contributions Editing *Editing of the main page, some pages and templates are restricted to admins. *It is necessary to ask permission of an admin on editing or adding something that you might feel concerned of. (i.e: Template contributions, grammar check) Style *Please write everything in proper grammar and spelling so they are understandable. Community User Page *A user can only edit their own (Special:MyPage) user page. *Please refrain from writing insensitive content including a hate-dedicated section. Talk Page *All users can use talk pages to leave messages. *Users may not modify other people's messages. *Users may modify their own messages. They also have the right to delete it. Behaviour When communicating with other users, you must abide these following rules: *Flaming: No attacking other users with threats or hate. *Spam: Do not post repetitive or very irresponsive messages *Language: Please refrain from using too much bad language. Images Copyright Images *You must put templates of the right licensing on all your photos. Image not to put up *Images that inappropriate. Deletion Flagging How to flag a page for deletion *To flag a page for deletion, place a Delete template on the top of the page. Acceptable Deletion Criteria *Please be sure to flag for deletion when the page meets the following criteria: **Spam - A random page with no relevance to the wiki at hand. **Low Content - A page with little information will be removed. This may be debated. **Detached Content - Page(s) that may be subjected to a possible merger. Please debate this. **Duplicate - When there is a similar page. This includes case sensitive pages. However, it could be a possible redirect permitted **Useless Templates - Please report any templates that have no helpful uses. But be aware that templates may be locked in order to follow the template editing policy (see Editing). Debating Deletions *If a flagged page does not meet the following criteria or specified otherwise, please debate the reason fully in the deletion talk page. *If there is no thoroughly explained reason on the deletion talk page on why the page should be deleted, it will be canceled. *If the flagging was considered a spam, the deletion will be canceled. Counter-Productive Editing Spam Please refrain from writing or adding random content. Edit Wars *Do not claim dominance by reverting back to your edit if it gets undone by another contributor. *You may make a dispute to the editor about their claim if you feel concerned. Please be honest and nice in your claim. Vandalism *Vandalism is the act of defacement and will not be tolerated. *Vandalism includes removing content and replacing content with inappropriate edits. Banning Policy *Failure to cease and desist will result in a permanent ban. Credits This policy was inspired by TacticalMaster Policy for the Aikatsu Wikia policy. Category:Policy